


I Love You Too

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "Hi! I would love to read Bellarke: Clarke is kidnapped and Bellamy saves her and, Bellamy is hurt and Clarke takes care of him… both fics fluffy with kisses or something… thank you!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

As soon as he had heard the news that Clarke had been kidnapped, his heart had plummeted. The only thought that had been running through his mind was how he couldn’t lose her, not after he had just gotten her back.

Bellamy doesn’t let anyone else come with him on the mission to save Clarke. He knew that in hindsight it wasn’t one of his best decisions to not have any backup but these kids needed a break from fighting at every turn. Besides he was more than capable of rescuing Clarke all by himself.

Octavia though was insistent on coming with him, but Bellamy was able to get her to stay with just one simple sentence.

“I need to do this alone, O.”

Octavia looks up at Bellamy, searching for some sort of sign that he was going to be okay doing this by himself. What she finds though shocks her and as understanding flows through her, Octavia lets out a little sigh.

“Okay big brother, you win this time. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

Bellamy sends her one of his signature smirks, a single eyebrow arched as well. Arms coming up to cross over his chest, Bellamy just says, “Aren’t I always?”

Octavia rolls her eyes jokingly before adopting a more serious expression and adding, “Also tell her before it’s too late. Neither one of you would want to not have been able to say it to each other.”

Bellamy just sighs, wondering how he could’ve thought that Octavia wouldn’t have found out. He nods softly, eyes losing some of their sparkle as he thinks about what she’s talking about. Octavia smiles ruefully before leaning up to kiss her brother’s cheek.

Just before she’s about to pull away she whispers, “Good luck, big brother.” against his skin knowing that he was going to need it in more than one way.

Bellamy steps away and gives Octavia a small smile before turning his gaze to everyone else and waving to them. They all grin back, having full faith in Bellamy knowing that he was definitely going to bring Clarke back, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Within a few hours of leaving camp, Bellamy arrived at the spot their scouts had last seen Clarke being dragged through the forest by a band of rogue Grounders. At the thought of Clarke possibly being hurt, a scowl appears on Bellamy’s face and his fist tightens in anger. With a renewed strength he starts to traipse through the trees, eyes searching for any clues that the Grounders had left behind in their haste to get away.

A yell suddenly breaks through the silence of the woods and Bellamy spins around trying to pinpoint the source. He starts to head in the direction of where he thinks the yell came from, sticking close to the bushes so that no one will spot him.

Within minutes of walking, he’s caught sight of a flash of blue against the green of the trees. Bellamy’s throat tightens as he realizes that this was in fact Clarke; he had found her.

Staying in the leaves of the bushes, Bellamy starts to creep closer to the Grounder group in an effort to catch a glimpse of Clarke and see what his plan to take out these bastards was going to be. He’s able to get close enough to see Clarke and the Grounders that had taken her.

He lets out a stream of curses at the sight of four burly men surrounding a tied up Clarke. Bellamy’s hand clenches into a fist and he wants nothing more than to rush in and get Clarke out of there. Instead he takes a deep breath before letting it out and trying to come up with a foolproof plan. A plan Clarke would be proud of.

Bellamy eventually grows frustrated, trying to think of a way he could take down four men singlehandedly before thinking, ‘Screw it’ and charging out of the bushes, gun drawn. He quickly shoots one Grounder in the leg before they even know that he was there. Bellamy aims the gun at the other three grounders a stern look on his face as he demands, “Back away and I’ll let you live. Come any closer and you die.”

The grounders all scowl before backing away, wary expressions on all their faces. A smirk appears on Bellamy’s face as he calls out, “You okay there, princess?”

“Just fine!”

Clarke’s voice sounds slightly strangled and Bellamy chances a glance over at her. Clarke was all tangled up in the rope keeping her bound and Bellamy can’t help the chuckle that slips past his lips. However the grounders take advantage of Bellamy’s distraction and before he knows it there’s an arrow sinking into his arm. Bellamy lets out a pained groan causing Clarke’s head to shoot up.

“Bellamy!”

“Just sit tight, princess.”

Bellamy spins back around, gun aimed straight at the grounders.

“I thought I told you bastards to stay away. Now you’re going to let us leave or so help me god, I’ll blow your brains out.”

Bellamy starts to edge his way over to Clarke, every step jostling his arm and causing pain to go shooting through it. However even though he was in pain, Bellamy keeps the gun trained steadily on the four grounders.

Reaching Clarke he grabs her arm with his injured hand and starts to walk the both of them backwards away from the grounders. Just before they’re too far away Bellamy quickly shoots the three remaining grounders in the foot, rendering them unable to follow them. He then immediately spins around, grabs Clarke’s arm and sprints away as fast as possible.

The two eventually slow to a stop as Clarke gasps out, “Bellamy, wait. I need to check your arm.”

“Do it later. We’re almost at camp.”

Clarke tugs on Bellamy’s hand making him look at her. She looks up at him with her darkest scowl saying, “We stop now. Sit your butt down and let me look at your goddamn arm.”

Bellamy just rolls his eyes before plopping down onto a fallen branch, his arm laying across his lap. Clarke crouches down gazing at the arrow. There was blood encrusted all around it and so she rips off both sleeves of Bellamy’s shirt, quickly wrapping them around him.

Bellamy though stops her in the middle of her work, causing Clarke to look up at him with a glare etched onto her face.

“What are you doing, Bellamy? I’m pretty sure the arrow was poisoned but I want to at least bandage…”

“Shut up Clarke and let me look at you.”

Shocked by Bellamy’s words Clarke just stays still as he lifts his uninjured hand to cradle her face. Before she knows it, Clarke is pressing her cheek deeper into his palm, having missed Bellamy’s gentle touch.

A small smirk appears on Bellamy’s face and he bends down slightly, pressing his lips against hers. Underneath him, Clarke stiffens in shock before her fingers lift up and she’s threading them through Bellamy’s unruly curls. Clarke presses herself closer against Bellamy, relishing the feeling of his lips against her own. Bellamy’s hand tightens on her face, thumb starting to stroke her skin. Clarke lets out a soft sigh, really having missed Bellamy’s touch all these months.

The two eventually pull away but Bellamy keeps her close to whisper against her lips, “I love you.”

At first the words don’t register in Clarke’s mind but once they do a soft smile appears on her face. Just as she’s about to reply, Bellamy slumps forward falling on top of her.

Growing worried, Clarke starts to curse as she realizes that her initial assumption had been correct. That damn arrow was poisoned. Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh before slinging Bellamy’s arm over her shoulder and with great difficulty starts to trudge back towards camp.

Luckily Bellamy had been right earlier about camp not being too far away. As soon as the guards notice Clarke, the gate swings open and everyone is running out to meet her.

Abby reaches Clarke first, but Clarke just says, “Bellamy’s hurt.” when her mother leans in to hug her. Abby nods before she signals for Jackson to take Bellamy away from Clarke.

Clarke watches as the trio make their way to the medical tent. There was a worried expression on her face, even though she was surrounded by her friends hugging her and smiling at her.

It isn’t until hours later that Clarke was finally able to make her way to Bellamy’s side having been told by Abby that he needed to rest to get the poison flushed out of his system. So Clarke just sits by his side waiting for him to wake up, so she can so those three special words.

When Bellamy’s eyes do flutter open, Clarke’s the first thing he sees, a smile stretched across her face.

“You finally woke up.” A teasing smile on her face, Clarke bends down quickly pecking Bellamy’s lips before she whispers, “I love you too, you idiot.”

Bellamy just grins before curling a hand around Clarke’s neck and bringing her lips back to his. Maybe poisoned arrows weren’t that bad.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come send me more prompt on tumblr! I really like it when people send me prompts lol
> 
> [right here](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
